


Kiddo

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, mild swearing, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is talking to Merc on a job when she takes a fall. (Ficlet) (Complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddo

Faith took another hard fall and sighed. She attempted a jump and nearly missed it. 

She was off her game. 

Merc came in just in time. His voice sounded irritated over the comm. “What the hell are you doing, Faith?” 

Faith moved the tiny disk in its steel case from her front pocket to one on the back. “I’m just a little off today.”

“You have any idea why?” 

She pulled herself over a fence. “No.”

“Then you’re probably over thinking it. Stop concentrating on what you’re doing and talk to me. How’s your day been?” 

Faith sighed as she jumped to the next rooftop. “You know exactly how my day has been, Merc. You’ve listened to the whole thing.”

“Okay…Well, then…I dunno, ask me some stupid questions or something.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Oh, come on, Faith.”

Faith smirked, sliding under a vent and climbing down through the roof of an abandoned shop. The drop point. She placed the disk on the counter by the cash register and covered it with a red cloth from her pocket. “Why did the blonde cross the roof?”

“Because she thought she could make the drop before you. Faith, we’re on the comms. Cel might be listening.” 

Faith climbed onto the counter and launched herself at the hole in the ceiling, grabbing onto the lip and pulling herself up. “I hope she is.”

She raced back across the rooftop, jumping onto the vent this time, and using it to vault back over the gap between rooftops. 

She made the next jump, the first, easily this time, and ran on the nearest wall just for the heck of it. 

She came across a huge gap between rooftops and jumped for the scaffolding between them. She raced to the other edge of the scaffolding to vault off of it. “What’s the best decision you ever made?” she asked absently. 

“Uh…Well, I dunno. Probly taking you in.” 

Faith twisted at the last moment and plummeted. She scrambled to get a hold on something, fearing that this height could be fatal. 

Merc heard a crash and a loud groan through the comm. 

“Shit, Faith. Are you okay?” 

Faith took a deep, ragged breath and nodded, then realised why that was pointless. “Yeah. I’m fine. I fell on some pipes.”

They were thick and bright red. She was sitting on a mound of them, with one leg twisted beneath her. She tried to move it and hissed in pain. “Shit, Merc. You made me break my leg.” 

“I made-? No, kiddo, you have only yourself to blame for that.” 

Faith groaned again. “Just send someone to get me before I faint.”

“Drake and Kreeg are already on their way.”

The comm. was silent for a moment, besides the sound of Faith breathing heavily. 

“Talk to me, kiddo.”

Faith exhaled. 

“What’s your favorite color, Merc?”

“…Black.”


End file.
